


release my soul

by rrllao



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 赤髪の白雪姫 | Akagami no Shirayukihime
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just really like AUs okay, Self-Indulgent, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrllao/pseuds/rrllao
Summary: Written for ZenYukiweek 2017 on tumblr.Shirayuki tries a different summoning method and ends up with a noble new Servant.





	release my soul

The light in the summoning circle flickers, a fountain of bright blue light interrupted by sparks of gold. Shirayuki takes a step back towards Kihal and the safety of her demi-Servant’s enormous shield. This hasn’t happened any of the other times she’s tried to summon a Servant. What could have gone wrong?

“Is that supposed to happen?” she asks Kihal. This was the first time Shirayuki had tried out the new ticket method of summoning that the remaining scientists in Chaldea had come up with, since the traditional quartz stones were in short supply. There’s not a lot she can remember about unusual summoning situations- all the lectures she’d attended on the topic after arriving at Chaldea were a blur, buried in jetlag and a bout of unexpected dehydration. Kihal has been a lot of help with catching up in those areas, but there were limits even to her knowledge of the system. 

“I think it’s going to be okay,” Kihal assures her. She points at the light in the circle. “Look!” 

The pillar of light begins to fade. Gold afterimages dance at the corner of Shirayuki’s vision. She blinks away starry spots and focuses on the figure floating before her. 

He looks like a prince from a fairytale. Really, Shirayuki had thought she would be used to the beauty that certain Servants possessed, but whenever she came face to face with a new one, they still took her breath away.

Spirit particles dance around the summoned Servant before vanishing as his feet touched the ground. His cape falls around him in soft folds of warm yellow-orange fabric, trailing on the floor behind him. The clothes he’s wearing aren’t what Shirayuki would normally expect of a prince- they’re far too soft, just a loose tunic over a partially buttoned shirt and wrinkled pants. There’s no crown on his head or weapon in his hand. However, there’s something about the way he carries himself that just screams royalty. She wonders what class he is, who he is. Anticipation sparks in her chest. She clasps her hands behind her, rocks back on her heels a few times. She’s only summoned a few Servants before and had nothing but pleasant first encounters. Hopefully this trend would continue. 

He opens his eyes. They’re a shade of blue that Shirayuki remembers seeing once before. His eyes are the same color as the ocean when seen from high above, when she had been in an airplane with most of her soon-to-be classmates on their way to Chaldea.

The summoning room is quiet while the new Servant examines his surroundings. He turns his head slightly, to take in the room and the glowing set-up of the summoning circle at his feet. She feels it when his eyes alight on her and Kihal behind her. 

He has a beautiful smile. Shirayuki blushes when he turns the force of that smile on her. It softens the lines of his face. His voice, when he finally speaks, is gentle and warm. 

“My name is Zen Wistalia, second prince of Clarines.”

He’s still looking at her like she’s the only person in the room. That radiant smile hasn’t left his face. She’s afraid to introduce herself and break the atmosphere. 

Prince Zen takes a few steps forward and kneels, right at her feet. He takes her right hand in one of his, and-

“Oh,” she whispers. He kisses her hand, right above the three red Command Seals inked onto her skin. From just that one point of contact, warmth spreads through her like sunlight. Behind her, Kihal coughs. 

“I ask of you, are you my Master?”

**Author's Note:**

> originally i wrote this to be part of my entry for zenyukiweek 2017, 'crown shyness', but i liked the end result so much that i'm posting it separately. 
> 
> the title is taken from the song of the same name- 'Release My Soul' by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Aimee Blackschleger.
> 
> special thanks to Miria and Rose for their help with FGO mechanics; any remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
